


(you), always

by nullspace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Woo Jiho | Zico, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullspace/pseuds/nullspace
Summary: hello, i haven't written anything in sooooooooooo long and this is really short. a warm-up i guess? i typed this in my phone hence the lapslock.





	(you), always

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i haven't written anything in sooooooooooo long and this is really short. a warm-up i guess? i typed this in my phone hence the lapslock.

"what do you wanna do in the future?"

minho flinches, kind of—a little taken aback by the sudden question. when he looks up from his sketch book, seungyoon is still doing his math homework, his lower lip jutted out; a habit that minho has long learned about seungyoon whenever he's doing something. although so, he knows seungyoon's focus is divided what with the fact that he actually talked and the way he seems more relaxed. minho can tell, of course, they've known each other long enough to notice this kind of thing.

"future?" he blinks, chewing his pencil as he focuses his gaze at seungyoon who's still not looking at him. he doesn't know what to answer—well, mostly because he doesn't know what kind of answer is seungyoon expecting. it's easy for him to just say he wants to go to an art school or focus on music or just anything, but this is seungyoon and that kind of answer doesn't seem proper. "i want to make the world a little bit better because of me."

seungyoon chuckles and finally looks up at him, closing his notebook and hits minho's side with it. "sure. and who will make your world better?"

minho opens his mouth, then hesitates. seungyoon is looking at him expectantly, but he thinks: no, it's not the right time, so he just shrugs.

 

* * *

 

years later, they're sitting on the picnic table in seungyoon's backyard, scrolling through the comment page of an article posted last night.

"his music helped me go through a lot," seungyoon reads one of the comments, smiling too wide, too proud, "i wouldn't be here if not for minho."

minho has to blink away his tears, 'cause he's that sensitive and he's overwhelmed. it still feels surreal, he has to keep reminding himself to stay on the ground.

"you did it, you made the world a little bit better," seungyoon's tone is playful, but minho knows there is proud lingering around the words and he ducks his head.

"it's not the whole world."

"oh shut up."

they laugh and it's quiet for a little while, minho enjoying his drink and seungyoon checking out other articles that seem interesting. "so who is it that makes your world better? found them yet?"

and it is the exact same scenario from years ago; the way seungyoon looks at him, the way minho's lips slightly parted in hesitation, the way the word is ready on the tip of his tongue. it's really been too long, minho thinks he should just say it and get over it with, he's not hopeful, but maybe. just maybe.

"it's—"

"oh, you're home," seungyoon suddenly says to someone behind minho and he has to hold himself from sighing when he hears the hum, hears the steps shuffling closer until jiho comes to his sight and sits next to seungyoon, and kisses seungyoon's cheek—making the younger blushes, although he tries to hide it—before he spares a glance to minho.

"oh, you're here! congrats for the new album."

"thanks, hyung," he says, then pretends he's thirsty.

 

* * *

 

 

 _you_ , minho had thought, years ago when seungyoon asked the question.

 _its always you_ , minho thinks now as he glances at seungyoon's finger, the ring glints when he moves his hand in a certain way—the ring that jiho also has on his finger.

minho's smile hurts.


End file.
